Fiction
by Paradise Falls
Summary: Ini mimpi? HanChul cast
1. Chapter 1

Bolehkah aku bertanya sekali saja pada Tuhan?

Apakah keberadaanmu ini hanya sebuah fiksi? Sebuah bayangan semu tak berbentuk, tak bernyawa dan tak bisa di sentuh?.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa dirimu begitu nyata di mataku?

Begitu hangat di pelukanku?

Dan detak jantungmu dapat ku dengar.

Kau ini sesuatu yang nyata atau tidak? Tolong siapa saja jawab aku.

Karena sebuah jawaban tentang kamu lah yang menjadi penunjang hidupku.

.

.

_Fallen1032_

_Present_

.

.

"Saranghae"

"Saranghae"

"Saranghae"

Sebuah bisikan lirih terdengar dari kejauhan. Tak begitu jauh sebenarnya, kata-kata itu tertangkap jelas di pendengaran karena orang yang mengucapkannya hanya berjarak lima langkah dari tempat ku berdiri.

Iris mataku menatap lekat pada pemandangan janggal yang terlihat. Dua orang pria sedang berdebat, tidak, lebih tepatnya berbincang dari satu sisi.

Mengapa satu sisi?

Karena seorang lagi hanya tersenyum sinis menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya berkata 'Saranghae' dengan air mata yang mengalir turun dari kedua matanya. Tangan pemuda tinggi itu begitu kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ku mohon, jadilah milik ku, hanya milik ku" rancau si pemuda bertubuh tinggi, sebelah tangannya mengelus secara seduktif pada pipi chubby pemuda yang lebih pendek.

"Akan ku lakukan apapun. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberi. Tapi dengan sangat, kumohon, cintailah aku, lihatlah aku yang ada di depanmu, dan jangan biarkan siapapun menyentuhmu selain aku" wajah pemuda bertubuh tinggi semakin mendekati wajah pemuda yang lebih pendek, berusaha mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya, "ku mohon, Hyung" seakan tak mengijinkan pemuda bertubuh pendek untuk segera menjawab, pria bertubuh tinggi melumat pelan bibir pemuda bertubuh pendek.

_Hei!_

_Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?_

_Baru 2 hari aku datang ke korea, tapi kenapa di suguhi pemandangan ganjil seperti ini, di tengah jalan pula._

Tak sadar mataku berkedip cepat, mungkin 5 kedipan per detik. Karena ini ku lakukan untuk menyakinkan pemandangan yang ku lihat sekarang adalah nyata.

.

Plak

.

Sebuah bunyi tepisan secara kasar oleh pemuda bertubuh pendek terdengar dan menyadarkan ku secepatnya. Tak ragu si pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek menepis kasar tangan pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang menyentuh wajahnya. Tatapan mata sinis dan mengejek tercipta tak ragu di raut wajah pemuda bertubuh pendek.

"Apa maksudmu ini?" Baru sekarang ku dengar ia berbicara. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil miliknya begitu sinis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung" jawab pemuda bertubuh tinggi.

"Tapi aku tidak" bisa terlihat tubuh pemuda bertubuh tinggi sempat menegang.

"Bukankah aku pernah katakan. Hubungan kita tak lebih dari kata 'Roommate', 'Hyung-Dongsaeng' dan 'Teman sex' saja" di lepaskan secara paksa cengkraman tangan pria bertubuh tinggi dari pergelangan tangannya, "dan satu lagi. Aku bukan milik siapapun, kalau kau bersikeras meminta hal itu, maka hubungan kita berakhir sampai sini" sebuah tepukan ringan di pipi di lakukan pria bertubuh pendek pada pria bertubuh tinggi, senyum sinis tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Sebelum pria bertubuh pendek membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan, pria bertubuh tinggi meraih lengan pria bertubuh pendek.

Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat pria bertubuh tinggi jatuh bersujud di bawah kaki pria bertubuh pendek. Di rengkuh kedua betis pria bertubuh pendek dan menangis terisak, kata-kata _'jangan', 'maaf', 'ku mohon'_, selalu ia ucapkan berkali-kali di tengah sesugukannya, "ku mohon jangan lakukan itu, aku terima apapun yang mau kau lakukan, tapi ku mohon jangan pergi dariku, jangan pernah, apalagi memutuskan hubungan kita, ku mohon" pintanya dan mempererat rengkuhannya pada kedua betis bertubuh pendek.

_Hei, apa semua ini benar?_

_Ini bukan sedang pengambilan adegan film drama gay kan?_

_Atau bukan jebakan acara variety pada pejalan kaki kan?_

Sebuah seringaian kemenangan yang terbentuk jelas di wajah pria bertubuh pendek membuat tubuhku sekilas sempat bergidik ngeri.

"Asal kau tak meminta sebuah ikatan denganku, aku tak masalah menerimamu kembali, toh aku suka service mu di tempat tidur, Cho Kyuhyun" ucap pria bertubuh pendek.

Pria bertubuh tinggi, atau yang saat ini sudah di ketahui identitasnya adalah pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap ke dalam iris mata berwarna hitam kecokelatan pria bertubuh pendek.

"Apapun" kini ia berdiri, "asal kau tetap bersamaku" di usap pelan kedua pipi chubby pria bertubuh pendek, "Saranghae, Lee Sungmin" ucapnya dan mengecup bibir milik Lee Sungmin.

_Aduh!_

_Mataku!_

Ku kucek kedua mataku berusaha membersihkan dari noda-noda tak terlihat gara-gara melihat pemandangan ganjil itu. Dan semakin ku kucek lebih gara-gara mataku tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan mata pria bertubuh pendek, Sungmin.

Mata pria pendek itu, entah mengapa bagai menarik ku untuk terhipnotis oleh pesonanya.

_Tidak! Tidak!_

_Apa yang ku pikirkan ini. Aku tak segila itu sampai tak sadar dia itu laki-laki!_

Walau hubungan sejenis sudah jadi hal biasa di China, tapi secara pribadi aku menentang hubungan tak sehat seperti itu.

Gila!

Itu sangat gila!

Tak mau terus-terusan berdiri seperti kambing congek di tempat ini, dan menonton adegan tak seronok yang di sajikan dua pasangan gay itu, aku memilih berjalan melewati mereka, seolah-olah mataku tak pernah melihat mereka. Walau jujur saja, sekilas, hanya sekilas, mataku sempat melirik dan bertemu pandang sekali lagi dengan Sungmin. Tapi itu tak lama, karena aku segera menatap ke depan, aku tak sebodoh itu mau berlama-lama menatap dan terhipnotis oleh mata hitam kecokelatan milik Sungmin, tidak akan.

.

.

.

"Saranghae, Saranghae, Saranghae"

Kata-kata itu terus terputar berulang-ulang di benak.

"Apa sebenarnya cinta itu?"

"Apa begitu penting sampai seseorang dengan rela melepas harga dirinya?"

"Sampai seseorang dengan rela mengemis-ngemis seperti gelandangan?

"Dan, sampai seseorang di butakan dan tak sadar bila cintanya itu salah?"

"Cinta benar-benar aneh"

Ucapku sambil melangkahkan kaki di antara rumah-rumah lumayan mewah di sebuah perumahan di blok F.

"Cinta?"

"Huh. Cinta hanya sebuah omong kosong! Sebuah pikiran sesat dan semu, dan tak pernah abadi"

Kini kaki ku berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pagar rumah beraksen simple minimalis, dan terkesan tradisional.

"Cinta tak pernah ada. Munafik seseorang berkata aku akan mencintaimu selamanya", Di buka kaitan gerendel pagar. Saat pagar itu terbuka sedikit tapi sudah cukup untuk tubuhnya lewat, di tutup kembali pagar itu.

"Kata cinta hanya sebuah kata semu", Kakinya melangkah membawanya ke teras rumah. "Karena walau kata cinta di ucap berkali-kali, tak memastikan sebuah hubungan tetap erat dan bersama seperti sebuah janji omong kosong yang di ucap saat mengikat sumpah pernikahan", tatapan matanya melihat dan tak bergeming pada sebuah name plat yang di tempel tepat di bawah bel pintu. Hanya ada satu nama saja di sana, Hangeng.

Satu nama yang memaksa seseorang sadar bahwa hanya ada dia di rumah ini. Dan hanya dia yang tinggal di sana sendirian.

Salahkan saja hal ini pada kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu, saat secara resmi kedua orang tuanya bercerai, setelah hampir 1 tahun tak pernah tinggal satu atap.

Seperti kata yang di ucap sebelumnya. 'Kata cinta hanya sebuah kata semu, Karena walau kata cinta di ucap berkali-kali, tak memastikan sebuah hubungan tetap erat dan bersama seperti sebuah janji omong kosong yang di ucap saat mengikat sumpah pernikahan', seperti itulah gambaran yang terjadi di keluarganya. Kata cinta itu perlahan memudar di antara kedua orang tuanya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, semenjak kedua orang tuanya menemukan cinta yang lain.

Ironis memang.

Tapi inilah kehidupan seorang Hangen, sebuah kehidupan yang memaksamu untuk berpikir ulang dan ulang tentang makna sebuah cinta.

Lebih baik tak pernah jatuh cinta kalau suatu saat cinta itu akan pudar.

.

.

.

Sebuah suara '_gedebuk'_ terdengar samar saat kaki ku menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, kamarku.

Asal suara itu terdengar tepat dari lantai bawah.

_Penasaran?_

_Tentu saja._

Siapa yang tak penasaran saat mendengar suara mencurigakan seperti itu saat kau tahu hanya kau sendiri penghuni rumah ini.

Perlahan, dan berusaha tak menimbulkan bunyi, ku langkahkan kakiku ke sebuah pintu yang di buat dari kayu. Warnanya sudah lumayan memudah, dan bau kayu terkuar jelas.

Oke, aku akui.

Baru 2 hari ini aku tinggal di rumah ini, ah, lebih tepatnya di korea.

Alasannya simple.

Karena aku tak minat untuk memilih tinggal dengan ayah atau ibuku pasca perceraian. Aku lebih memilih pergi ke tempat lain, menjauhi sosok mereka berdua. Dan Korea Selatan lah yang ku pilih.

Mungkin merasa tak ingin di bebani dan ingin bersenang-senang tanpa gangguan oleh 'anak' saat bersama kekasih atau selingkuhan masing-masing, dengan senang hati mereka mengabulkan keinginanku.

Huh, dasar orang tua tak memiliki hati. Lebih baik kalian mati saja.

Sorry, lupakan semua yang ku pikirkan tadi, aku tak benar-benar berharap mereka mati, kalau itu terjadi berarti siapa yang akan menanggung pengeluaran ku?.

Kembali ke awal.

Penasaran ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu itu. Sebuah pintu yang kata pemilik sebelumnya tak pernah di buka dan tak pernah bisa di buka.

Membingungkan?

Aku juga berpikir begitu. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang bodoh yang membangun sebuah rumah tapi membuat sebuah ruangan yang tak bisa di buka. Leluconkah? Dan ternyata itu serius, karena pemilik rumah itu hanya seorang perantara, alias rumah itu sebenarnya bukan miliknya, tapi milik dari saudaranya yang telah tiada.

Sudahlah, seperti arah cerita ini semakin melantur kemana-mana.

Ragu ku julurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh ganggang pintu. Tapi belum sempat ku turunkan ganggang itu, aku teringat kembali perkataan pemilik rumah itu.

_'Untuk apa ku buka kalau ini tak bisa terbuka'_ pikirku.

Ku hardikkan bahuku tak peduli dan memutar badan, berniat menjauhi pintu tersebut, tapi, niat itu batal karena suara '_gedebuk'_ itu kembali terdengar dari dalam pintu yang tertutup.

Hei, jangan salahkan aku karena benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

Kali ini entah dengan niat apa, ku beranikan diri menyentuh dan menurunkan ganggang pintu tanpa keyakinan sedikitpun kalau pintu itu akan terbuka.

.

Ceklek

.

Eh? Terbuka?

Entah keajaiban atau apa. Ternyata pintu itu terbuka.

Jangan-jangan pemilik itu menipuku, sampai bilang pintu ini tak bisa dan tak pernah terbuka.

Ragu ku buka lebih lebar pintu itu sambil berdoa, supaya bukan hal aneh-aneh yang ku temui kali ini. Cukup sudah mataku ternoda oleh adegan seronok tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Baru sadar ini ff ke 5 ku XD<p>

dan ff ke 3 ku yang berbeda cerita XD

Cerita ini ku dapat dari 2 inspirasi berbeda yang sebenarnya nyambung aja kalo di sambung-sambungi (?), tapi untuk sementara aku ga mau nyasih tau inspirasiku itu :P

Apa Sunbae-Sunbae sadar yang di awal cerita itu cerita tentang apa? #nunjuk2 bagian KyuMin

Yeiii! 100 buat Sunbae yang tahu jawabannya XD

yang ga tau, Elen cuma bisa cengar cengir sambil nunjuk2 ff Elen yang sebelum-sebelumnya XD

Oh ya! Ini sebenarnya ff hasil janjiku untuk Eonnie ku yang minta di buatkan couple ini, jadi Eonnie janjiku sudah selesai kan, yah walau ini ff belum selesai.

Untuk yang terakhir, terimakasih buat yang sudi buka halaman ini dan membacanya sampai selesai. Jauh lebih baik kalau Sunbae mau ngasih saran-saran untuk ku yang masih newbie ini.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oke, Elen mau tegasin dulu sebelumnya disini yah. Supaya Sunbae yang baca ga bingung._

_Hangen atau tokoh utama di sini bukanlah Hangen Super Junior. Tapi dia memiliki wajah, nama dan fisik yang sama. Tapi tentu aja Hangen Super Junior ada sendiri. Soalnya setting waktu ff ini Elen buat sama dengan setting waktu ff "Tonight". Jadi ga mungkin kan kok Hangen bisa ga kenal Kyumin, padahal Kyumin anggota Super Junior. Bingung? Sama Elen juga bingung jelasinya kayak apa (ToT), yang pasti ada 2 pemain yang punya nama sama seperti anggota Super Junior tapi bukan anggota Super Junior (tapi fisik dan wajahnya sama biar Sunbae ga bingung khayalnya XD)._

_Nah~_

_Di ff sebelumnya, ada beberapa Sunbae minta prekuelnya "Tonight". Jadi Elen pikir kasih dalam bentuk seperti ini. Prekuel dan sebuah cerita baru XD, bisa di bilang sekali tepuk dua tiga pulau di lampaui._

_Oke deh, banyak bacot ga jelas Elen nih._

_Langsung aja yuk._

_Kecidot XP_

.

.

Fallen1032

Present

.

Hanchul, Slight Kyumin

.

.

Pintu kayu yang selama ini tertutup akhirnya terbuka. Saat pintu itu terbuka lebar, satu kekecewaan ku rasa karena isinya hanya sebuah ruangan lenggang yang di tiap dinding-dinding bercat kusam terdapat rak-rak penuh dengan buku-buku bersampul tua. Ah jangan lupakan juga sebuah meja lengkap dengan kursinya yang terbuat dari kayu.

Aneh?

Tentu saja.

Siapa yang tak aneh kalau melihat ruangan seperti ini.

Begitu penuh dengan debu, sarang laba-laba, dan sinar matahari yang terhalang oleh korden berwarna hitam yang menutupi satu-satunya jendela yang menjadi akses masuk sinar matahari.

_'Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk'_ nafasku sesak karena debu yang terlalu tebal. Tapi tetap saja tak menyurutkan rasa penasaranku tentang ruangan ini.

Ku dekap mulut dan hidungku dengan sebelah tangan, dan berjalan memasuki ruangan. Sebelah tanganku yang bebas berusaha menyingkirkan sarang laba-laba yang menghalangi jalan.

_'Ruang apa ini?_' Ku lihat seksama tiap sudut ruangan. _'Ruang baca?'_ Pikirku saat melihat tumpukan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak kayu.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju meja yang berada di tengah ruangan. Satu tanganku bertompang pada sandaran kursi kayu.

Saat tanganku menyentuh sandaran kayu itu, bunyi decit terdengar, dan '_brak_', kursi kayu itu hancur.

Aku kaget, sempat melompat satu langkah kebelakang karena terlalu terkejut.

_'Mungkin karena sudah di makan usia makanya lapuk?'_

Karena pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis, ku putuskan untuk secepatnya pergi dari sini, daripada aku terkena asma.

Satu langkah kaki ku baru bergerak. Ekor mataku menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang kacanya tertutup oleh debu tebal.

Iseng ku ambil bingkai kayu itu dan menghapus debu yang ada.

_'Kosong?'_ Gumamku sambil menaikkan satu alis. Saat aku sudah capek-capek mau membersihkan debu tebal yang menutup kaca bingkai foto, dan merelakan telapak tanganku kini kotor karena debu. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Hanya sebuah bingkai foto yang tak berisi.

Geram ku hentakkan bingkai foto kembali ke atas meja.

_Ah! Ruangan ini menyebalkan! Lebih baik aku memanggil cleaning service nanti._

Ku tarik pintu kayu bermaksud menutup. Tapi urung ku lakukan saat suara _'gedebuk'_ terdengar.

Cepat ku buka lebih lebar lagi pintu kayu yang sempat tertutup.

Ku pendarkan arah pandangan ku ke setiap sudut.

_'Suara apa tadi? Menyebalkan! Aku tertipu!'_

Saat ku palingkan wajahku, ekor mataku tak sengaja menangkap sebuah buku yang tergeletak di lantai.

_'Bukannya tadi tak ada buku disana?'_

Daripada penasaran ku ambil buku yang lumayan tebal dan membawanya keluar. Tak lupa sebelumnya ku tutup pintu itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu! Kau tak usah pura-pura khawatir denganku, cukup kau kirim dengan teratur saja biaya hidup ku maka aku takkan berkomentar apapun tentang selingkuhanmu itu"

"..."

"Tapi bukankah itu kenyataannya. Aku penasaran kapan kau akan menghubungiku untuk memberitahu kau akan segera menikahinya"

"..."

"Bukankah dari dulu kau sudah tak peduli denganku lagi. Kau lebih memperdulikan wanita itu dari pada istri dan anakmu sendiri"

"..."

"Akh, aku hampir lupa. Kau dan ibu sama saja. Lebih memperdulikan pasangan selingkuh masing-masing daripada aku, anakmu"

"..."

"Sudahlah. Bye!"

Telepon berbentuk _touch scene_ yang ku genggam kini terlempar sembarangan ke sudut kamar saat sambungan panggilan terputus.

_Dasar orang tua sialan! Seenaknya menghubungi hanya untuk hal bodoh seperti itu._

Dengusan dan geraman ku lakukan sebagai bentuk kemarahan.

Sebuah buku yang ku bawa keluar dari ruangan itu kini ku pandang.

Sampul hard cover yang tebal dan berwarna merah kusam, entah mengapa menjadi ciri khas dari tiap buku di sana.

Hm, aneh.

Ku lempar buku itu ke atas meja yang ada di kamarku. Daripada sekarang melihat isi buku itu, jauh lebih baik ku bersihkan penampilanku yang acak-acakan karena debu.

Sepertinya mandi di jam segini tak masalah juga.

Sekali jentikan jariku pada udara kosong, bagai sebuah tanda otomatis pada pemutar music yang terpasang di kamar. Dan tak lama lagu beraliran slow hip hop terdengar, mengiringi tiap langkahku menuju kamar mandi yang ada di di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Tetes-tetesan air yang turun dari ujung rambut yang masih basah. Dada bidang yang di biarkan terekspose, dan tubuh bagian bawah yang hanya tertutupi sebatas pinggang ke lutut oleh handuk putih, adalah kesan seksi yang ku yakini perempuan manapun akan jatuh terpesona. Dan itulah yang ku lakukan sekarang.

Setelah selesai mandi, tanpa niat untuk berpakaian dulu, aku berlenggok di depan cermin memperhatikan sosok tubuhku yang menurutku, yah lumayan macho, lumayan berotot, dan lumayan bergiurkan untuk anak seumuranku.

_Benarkan?_

_Sudahlah akui saja. Aku tahu kau pasti mengakuinya._

Sengaja ku mainkan alisku turun naik dan memasang senyum sekeren mungkin.

_'Ternyata aku memang tampan'_ yakin ku 100% sambil menebar pesona dan berkhayal kalau di depanku bukanlah cermin, tapi sekumpulan yeoja berkaki indah.

Ku lirik televisi LCD berukuran 40 inci yang tertanam di dinding. Ku ambil remot yang ku letakkan di atas tempat tidur dan menyalakannya.

"Acara music ya?"

"Membosankan"

Gumamku saat televisi menyala dan menyajikan acara music core. Malas, ku gonta-ganti channel yang ada. Terus, terus, dan terus sampai mataku tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang tak asing.

Ku tekan simbol "prev" di remot untuk kembali ke channel sebelumnya. Ke channel stasiun televisi yang menyajikan sebuah acara variety.

"Bukannya mereka laki-laki tadi?" Pikirku saat tak sengaja kamera menyorot tepat pada dua sosok pria yang tertawa-tawa geli saat 'boneka' dinosaourus berjalan mendekat dan menakut-nakuti tempat duduk para bintang tamu.

Mataku entah mengapa terpaku di layar televisi. Bukan karena tertarik dengan acara yang ada. Tapi entah mengapa mataku tak bisa lepas memandang sesosok pria manis berambut kecokelatan.

Ya, mataku tak bisa lepas darinya.

Berbeda saat tadi mata kami tak sengaja bertemu tatap. Saat itu aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tak lebih melihatnya, tapi sangat jauh berbeda dengan sekarang.

Wajahnya yang di hiasi tawa lepas, entah mengapa membuat mata ini tak bisa berpaling.

_'Manis'_ ucapku tanpa sadar karena terlalu mengagumi sosok itu.

_'Uhm?'_

Mataku memicing saat tak sengaja, hanya tak sengaja karena aku sendiri tak yakin. Mataku melihat sesuatu yang, errrr, mencurigakan.

Sosok yang duduk di samping kirinya itu, aku yakin adalah lelaki yang mengatakan cinta pada Sungmin, si pria bertubuh tinggi, Cho Kyuhyun.

Walau hanya sekilas, tangan Cho Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin agar mendekat dengannya saat semua bintang tamu di takut-takuti oleh sosok sang dinosaourus.

Ku naikkan satu alis ke atas. 'Apa dia tak terlalu terang-terangan bersikap seperti itu? Bukankah di Korea, seseorang yang memiliki penyimpangan seksual akan di cemohkan?'.

_Ah, hampir lupa!._

_Gara-gara terlalu terpesona dengan diri sendiri hampir saja lupa tujuan semula._

Ku lirik sebuah buku tua yang ku letakkan di atas meja.

_'Sebenarnya buku apa ini? Dan ruang yang di bilang tak pernah di buka hanyalah sebuah ruang baca biasa?'_

Ku teliti tiap sudut sampul buku yang kini ku pegang. Memperhatikan dengan detail tiap lekukan dan sudut-sudut yang ada.

_'Tak ada yang mencurigakan'_

Supaya lebih santai. Aku bermaksud membaca buku ini sambil berbaring di tempat tidur.

Tapi belum sempat terlaksana, niat itu langsung menguap menghilang begitu saja.

Mengapa?

Karena saat iseng ku buka selembar halaman buku yang ku pegang ternyata isinya kosong.

Hei! Jangan-jangan aku tertipu lagi?.

Dengan kasar ku buka lembar demi lembar tapi hasilnya sama saja dengan halaman pertama. Kosong. Tak berisi. Tak ada satu coretan tinta tertuang di atasnya.

Geraman tanda kesal keluar dari bibirku. Gerah, kesal dan merasa tertipu, ku lempar buku itu ke sembarang tempat. Hingga suara '_gedebuk_' akibat hantaman sampul buku yang tebal dengan dinding terdengar jelas.

Sebagai pengusir penat. Ku hempaskan tubuhku jatuh tengkurap di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Hingga tanpa sadar terbuai untuk jatuh tertidur. Tak menghiraukan kalau ternyata aku belum makan malam ataupun belum mengenakan pakaian. Yang ku inginkan sekarang hanya semakin larut dalam buaian nyanyian peri-peri pengantar tidur.

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut, dan malam pun semakin berkuasa, membuat aktifitas-aktifitas warga Korea terhenti barang sejenak untuk beristirahat.

Di bawah sinar rembulan yang begitu terang namun terlihat seperti kemerahan. Sebuah gerakan pelan terlihat.

Apa itu?

Hanya sebuah gerakan tungkai ganggang pintu yang di turunkan.

Tapi.

Itu adalah gerakan janggal bila terjadi pada ganggang pintu yang di yakinin tak bertuan.

Sebuah ruangan yang ada di salah satu rumah Hangeng.

Sebuah ruangan yang di ketahui adalah ruangan yang tak pernah terbuka sebelumnya, sampai Hangeng secara tak sengaja membukanya.

Gerakan tungkai ganggang pintu semakin menurun sampai terdengar bunyi, '_ceklek_'.

Tak lama daun pintu terbuka semakin lebar dan kabut asap putih mengepul keluar dari dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Hangeng yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya tak menyadari sebuah gerakan pada jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Entah karena apa, jendela kayu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menyebabkan korden tipis berwarna putih tersibak oleh angin dari luar.

Hangeng sempat menggeliat dalam tidurnya karena hawa dingin yang terasa tiba-tiba. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan keinginannya guna membuka mata barang sejenak. Yang ada malahan ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

Dari arah jendela yang terbuka dengan efek korden yang bergerak-gerak karena tiupan angin. Kabut putih tipis muncul dan memasuki kamar.

Kabut tipis itu bergerak di permukaan lantai, dan berkumpul tepat di atas sebuah buku yang tadi di lempar oleh Hangeng. Buku yang kini tergolek di lantai tepat di bawah jendela.

Tak di sentuh dan tak di pegang. Tiba-tiba buku itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Bagai tertiup angin yang sebenarnya tak cukup kuat untuk membuka sampul buku berukuran hard cover.

Gerakan halaman-halaman buku yang terbuka berhenti. Menampilkan kertas kosong yang kertasnya menjadi kekuningan karena termakan usia.

Dan dari kertas kosong itu, entah mengapa kini terlihat goresan-goresan huruf bercetak miring dan bergaya tulisan italic menggunakan tinta hitam. Tulisan itu terus muncul hingga memenuhi selembar kertas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Maaf untuk kali ini Elen ga bisa balas Review satupun, soalnya uang jajan Elen sangat berkurang untuk pergi ke rental komputer :'(

Silahkan Review bila berkenan. _Jangan di baca dan jangan di review kalau Sunbae tak suka_ :D Elen sebisa mungkin ga akan memaksa :')


	3. Chapter 3

_Teng.. _

_Teng.. _

_ Teng.. _

Suara dentang jam terdengar menggema di dalam rumah.

Merasa terganggu, sesosok pria tak mengenakan pakaian berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya meraih bantal terdekat dan menutupi telinganya dari gangguan tak menyenangkan itu.

_Teng.. _

_Teng.. _

_ Teng.. _

Suara itu terus saja terdengar, hingga sosok pria itu bersingkut di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya meraba ke sekeliling tempat tidur, mencari bantal lain untuk menutupi telinga, wajah atau apapun itu asal suara itu tak terdengar lagi.

Tanpa membuka mata dan kening yang berkerut, tangannya terus meraba-raba tempat tidur.

'Uhhmmp~'

Sebuah suara erangan tak suka tertangkap di indera pendengaran pria itu. Lagipula entah mengapa tangannya kini merasa sedang menyentuh sesuatu yang mengganjal di tempat tidur miliknya yang seharusnya datar-datar saja tanpa ada halangan apapun -mari kita pengecualikan tumpukan bantal dan selimut-.

Merasa semakin penasaran, tangan pria itu terus saja meraba-raba -penyusup asing- tanpa beban. Dan suara erangan yang sebenarnya begitu manis di telinga semakin terdengar.

Kedua alis sosok pria yang seharusnya masih terbuai di dunia mimpi bertautan hingga akhirnya matanya terbuka lebar dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Matanya terbelalak saat tak melihat apapun itu yang seharusnya disentuhnya di tempat tidur, tepatnya disisinya yang ternyata kosong.

Pria tersebut merengut, tak mungkin rasa sentuhan tadi hanya khayalan dan suara yang terdengar manis itu hanya mimpi, ini terlalu indah untuk sebuah mimpi tapi terlalu aneh bila kenyataan.

Dentang suara jam masih terdengar mengejutkan sosok tersebut dari kecamuk hati yang dirasa.

"Sejak kapan ada suara jam berdentang seperti itu dirumah ini?" Tanyanya yang pasti tak ada yang menjawab.

Segera ia beranjak dari pembaringannya saat suara dentang jam berhenti, tak peduli walau tubuhnya belum tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pakaian apapun ia keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai satu.

Sekarang matanya menatap secara teliti pada sebuah jam yang sangat besar di ruang tengah, otaknya berpikir keras sejak kapan benda itu ada di sana?

Tapi tunggu dulu, mengapa tak hanya keanehan munculnya jam besar itu yang terasa. Pria itu memutar matanya menyapu seluruh ruang tengah, dan terkejut hingga mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat seluruh ruang tengah itu begitu bersih dengan perabotan yang tertata rapi.

What the hell! Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi sekarang!

Belum selesai rasa keterkejutannya, indera pendengarannya tak sengaja menangkap suara samar-samar dari arah dapur, suara samar-samar itu bersatu dengan suara nyanyian seseorang.

Jangan salahkan dia bila rasa penasaran tiba-tiba menggelitik sanubarinya, membuat kakinya melangkah menuju dapur.

Suara itu semakin jelas sekarang, suara nyanyian yang begitu lembut tapi entah mengapa rasanya suara itu sepertinya pernah didengarnya baru-baru ini, tepatnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mata pria itu membulat sempurna saat mendapati seseorang berada di dapurnya, memasak. Sosok itu tinggi semampai, rambutnya yang sepanjang bahu diikat menampilkan leher putih menggoda, celemek berenda campuran warna merah, pink dan putih melekat ditubuhnya, membuat sosoknya yang dilihat dari belakang begitu, ah susah sekali untuk dijelaskan.

_Krek_. Tanpa sadar sosok pria tersebut menyenggol kaki meja makan saat ia tak hati-hati melangkah mendekati sosok yang membuatnya penasaran ini membuat sang sosok menoleh ke arahnya.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, banyak rasa yang berkecamuk di hati pria tersebut saat melihat wajah sang penyusup.

Wajahnya begitu cantik, layaknya seorang gadis, tapi tentu saja bukan seorang gadis karena ternyata sosok itu tak memiliki payudara, alias dadanya rata. Matanya yang besar dan bibirnya yang sewarna chery membuat pria tersebut terteguh.

Tak bisa dipungkirinya ia sekarang sedang terpana pada sosok asing seorang pria yang menyusup ke dapur rumahnya. Konyol bukan.

"Siapa kamu?"

Hanya dua kata itu saja yang sanggup terlontar dari bibirnya, namun tak dijawab.

Bola mata si pria penyusup sekarang terlihat bergerak liar, naik turun, bagai sedang meneliti sosok dihadapannya. Bibirnya bergetar begitupula tangannya yang memegang spatula.

Satu detik keduanya masih terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, dan saat detik kedua.

"Hyaaaa!" Teriak si pria penyusup, "Orang mesum mana kamu menyusup kerumahku tanpa berpakaian" pekiknya sambil menunjuk dengan spatula.

Si pria terdiam sesaat, berusaha mencerna tiap kata yang masuk.

Penyusup?

_Seharusnya yang betul pria yang sedang menunjuknya dengan spatula yang penyusup_.

Rumahnya?

Hei, yang benar itu, ini rumah ku, tolong di garis bawahi, _RUMAH KU_.

Dan mesum?

_baru kali ini aku dipanggil dengan sebutan itu seumur hidupnya. Memangnya apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba mendapat julukan memalukan seperti itu? tunggu dulu! Tadi dia bilang tak berpakaian_?

Ragu-ragu pria itu menurunkan matanya melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya yang ternyata terekspos terang-terangan. Cepat matanya berpindah melihat sosok pria yang masih saja menunjuknya dengan spatula, lalu berpindah lagi ke tubuh bagian bawahnya, ke sosok pria, ke tubuh bagian bawahnya. Terus seperti itu sampai.

"Hyaaaaa!"

Teriak keduanya sama-sama histeris, namun bedanya pria itu dengan cepat menutupi daerah pribadinya tapi tetap berteriak.

.::.

::

"Hyaaaaa!"

Suara pekik teriakan membahana hingga seluruh rumah.

Hangeng yang merupakan sang pemilik sekaligus pembuat kegemparan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah pucat dan keringat yang mengucur. Dadanya turun naik memaksa memompa udara dengan cepat.

"A apa itu tadi?" Gumamnya, diseka keringat dingin di dahi dan mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti isi kamarnya.

Tak ada yang berubah.

Itulah pikir Hangeng saat yakin tak ada keanehan dikamarnya.

Seketika matanya melebar dan terfokus pada tempat tidur. Dengan cepat di buka selimut yang ada.

Kosong

Hangeng terdiam, berpikir apa itu mimpi?

Tapi

Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali. Hangeng berajak berlari kelantai satu, Berbelok ke arah dapur yang ternyata, kosong.

Apa benar mimpi?

Kakinya membawa tubuhnya berjalan ke ruang tengah, masih sama seperti kemarin, kotor penuh debu dan kain putih yang menutupi perabotan. Matanya kini berputar, mencari sebuah benda yang dalam mimpinya ada disana, dan nihil.

Sepertinya benar hanya mimpi

Di acak rambutnya yang kusut khas bangun tidur dan berjalan kembali ke kamar. Tanpa tahu bahwa pintu kamar yang selalu tertutup kini telah terbuka lebar.

.::.

::

Di dalam kedai yang lumayan penuh, Aku memilih duduk di kursi pojokan, asik menyeruput kopi hitam yang di pesan hingga mengacuhkan seporsi roti bakar dan salad yang sejak tadi tersaji. Rintikan hujan di luar sana mengalihkan mata ini untuk tetap terfokus melihat butiran air yang turun dari langit.

Sebelum memilih masuk ke kedai ini untuk makan pagi, ku sempatkan diri mampir ke toko _electronic_, membeli sebuah ponsel baru. Menggantikan ponsel lama yang telah hancur karena amarah.

"Maaf" sapa seorang gadis berkepang dengan wajah malu-malu mengejutkanku yang melamun.

"Ada apa?"

"Errr...", gadis itu tampak gelisah, "Apakah kau Hangeng Super Junior?" pekiknya, kedua tangannya mengancung ke depan, memperlihatkan sebuah majalah dengan cover 13 orang pemuda tampan. "Tolong tanda tangani majalahku".

Aku terkejut, mataku meneliti cover majalah yang teracung tepat di depan wajah dan memperhatikan seseorang yang... Bagaimana yah untuk mengungkapkannya, bila hanya bisa di ungkapkan dengan satu kata maka itu adalah...

'_Mirip_', Tapi...

"Maaf, kau salah orang"

Dahi gadis berkepang itu berkerut, "salah... orang?" katanya terbata tak percaya. Hangeng mengangguk, dengan terpaksa ia menjelaskan bahwa dia benar-benar bukan Hangeng member boyband Super Junior, walau ia sama-sama berasal dari dataran china, memiliki nama dan wajah yang sangat mirip, tapi ia bukanlah seorang artis. Ia hanya pemuda china biasa yang berasal dari keluarga _broken home_.

_Broken home_, benar-benar sebuah kalimat yang tak enak untuk di dengar. Tapi inilah nasib, sesuatu yang harus di jalani walau tak ingin.

"Ini benar-benar melelahkan" gusarnya, memilih keluar dari cafe saat gadis berkepang tadi akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya dengan kekecewaan. Selain itu ia tak suka pandangan mata orang-orang saat melihatnya, terkesan ingin _memakannya_.

_Apa tak ada tempat yang tenang? Aku pindah ke negeri yang jauh seperti ini bukan untuk mendapatkan masalah baru. Aku hanya ingin ketenangan!_

Ingin sekali ia berteriak lantang seperti itu. Tapi di tahan dalam hati.

Kalau seperti ini caranya, lama-lama ia menjadi gila.

Hujan mereda, hanya tersisa angin dingin yang berhembus, menusuk langsung melewati celah-celah rengang kain pakaian.

Sekolah barunya besok baru di mulai. Pergi ke pusat kota sekedar_ shopping_ akan sangat membosankan. Jadi?

_Pulang_

Mungkin memang hanya satu pilihan itu yang ada untuknya saat ini, lagipula masih banyak waktu untuk menikmati jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota _Seoul_.

Baiklah, sepertinya ini saatnya untuk pulang, dan tidur?

.::.

::

Pagar yang terbuat dari campuran almunium, besi dan perunggu terbuka, membiarkan tubuhnya masuk sebelum di tutup kembali. Saat tubuhnya berdiri di depan pintu rumah, Hangeng terdiam, wajahnya datar dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Sampai kapan ia akan terus seperti ini?

Bila dulu saat masih di China saja setiap hari lebih banyak di habiskan waktunya dengan kesendirian. Akankah di Seoul ia juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Menyedihkan, untuk apa diam melamun seperti ini. Sampai kapanpun tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menyambutku saat pul-", ucapanya terhenti saat matanya melihat pergerakan kenop pintu.

Tunggu dulu!

Sebelum ia pergi tadi semua pintu sudah terkunci kan?

Dan...

Kunci rumahnya masih ada di dalam saku celananya.

Lalu, kenapa kenop pintunya bergerak berputar seperti itu?

Seperti ada seseorang yang...

Ia terkejut, hampir saja melompat menjauh saat pintu rumah terbuka lebar. Matanya melebar dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Sesaat ia merasa akan pingsan di tempat melihat sosok yang berdiri anggun di depannya.

Tidak,

Tidak mungkin ia bisa melupakan paras itu. Walau ia merasa semua itu hanya mimpi.

Namun bagaimana dengan saat ini?

Bibir yang sewarna buah _cherry_, bola mata berwarna_ dark brown_, rambut sepanjang bahu dan di ikat ke belakang lalu wajah yang... cantik? Tidak! Walau itu hanya khayalan saat tidur pun tak mungkin ia bisa melupakan sosok itu.

Jari telunjuk terangkat, tak segan-segan Hangeng mengarahkannya pada sosok di hadapannya, "Siapa kau...?" tanyanya yang hanya di balas dengan sebuah senyum manis dari orang yang di maksud.

"Selamat datang", ujar orang tersebut, lagi-lagi memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman manis.

* * *

><p>.: <em>Kolom Balasan Review<em> '**Night**' :.

_Kim Min Lee_, **hie**, _MinnieGalz_, **Saeko Hichoru**,

_Nakazawa Ayumu_, **doublev Aeyria**, _Park Hyo Ra_, **LittleLiappe**, _white lucifer_, **kyoko sato, **_Kim Kwangwook_**  
><strong>

Terimakasih reviewnya (^^)/, Reinkarnasi pasti lanjut walau g ykn sama ide ceritanya. Sepertinya '**_Night_**' g ada lanjutannya ;A; bisa buat itu aja rasanya kebetulan ;A;

Lalu untuk yg ingatkan kesalahan penulisan, Elen benar-benar-benar-benar makasih ;A; kalau selama ini Elen banyak salah tulis atau apapun itu dan perlu di koreksi, semuanya di terima xD Elen anggap semuanya jd pelajaran baru utk Elen buat kedepannya, sekali lagi makasih ;A; jd kalau Sunbae berpikir tkt Elen sakit hati krn di kritik, itu salah besar, Elen ini msh pemula di tulis menulis, jd klo ada kesalahan mohon pencerahannya xD *bow*

Lalu satu lagi, Kenapa yang ada istilah Lemon sama Lime aja?, yg rasa Apel ga ada ya :Da

* * *

><p>Maaf untuk cerita membosankan seperti ini. Elen kehabisan ide dan yah, g tau lagi mau nulis seperti apa ;A:<p> 


End file.
